


All Hallows Eve

by orphan_account



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Candy, Costumes, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 00:16:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5561422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is their favourite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Hallows Eve

Halloween is Clint and Daisy's favourite holiday.

They dress up every year.

Clint takes his baby girl trick or treating.

Later they both eat candy.

When the sugar kicks in, they enjoy tormenting Phil.

Clint has pictures of every Halloween with Daisy.

The start preparing a week earlier.

They have fun every year.


End file.
